A new love
by Agent BM
Summary: Summary may change, thx vicky for the help on it. After the death of his wife Ella, Kevin falls into depression, until he meets a woman named Madison, and falls in love again. But will his son Luke be able to accept Madison as she becomes a part of his and his dad's life?
1. Chapter 1

**This is something new i'm trying out, just to see if it works. Captain Alaska, if you're reading this though i highly doubt it, i'm sorry but i'm just tired of using Ella, I have no use for her, i haven't even used her in a while. I thought it'd be a good time to do something fresh, in this story i'm introducing Madison, a half mermaid half human video game character. She belongs to my friend Jubileena, ask her for info not me, in fact i'm changing the character a little bit Jubi so remember that. I have the support of a few friends for this idea, you know who you are, thank you. I hope you like this, and enjoy. Lucy and Kevin fluggerbutter and their kids belong to me as usual. Thank you Jubileena with help on the title**

(Crazy Taxi)

Kevin's wife Ella was walking through Crazy taxi towards the exit after buying her son luke a present for his 12th birthday, a new video game that was only available in this game of all places currently. She was near the exit when a man pulled her towards a building

"Give me your purse lady and no one gets hurt" said the robber who held up a knife towards her

She reached inside her purse for something but it was slapped out of her hands by the robber who grabbed it and took off

"Hey, get back here, that's mine. My sons birthday present is in there" shouted Ella who took off running after the robber like a bullet.

"You'll never catch- oh sh-

The robber was run over by the games crazy taxi. The taxi driver hit the brakes but couldn't avoid running over Ella at over 50 miles an hour. Ella was thrown over the car and was thrown onto the road full of blood

"Oh dammit, i'm sorry miss. Miss?"

Ella wasn't moving

"Aw man, there goes my christmas bonus this year" said the driver

(A week later)

The force of the taxi hitting Ella killed her. Her funeral was being held in sugar rush. Kevin was not taking it very well

"There there son, she's in a better place now" said Vanellope

Kevin cried harder

Luke walked up to his moms casket and looked at his mom

"I'm really gonna miss you mom, i know you're in a better place now" said Luke

Luke looked at his father and saw Lucy trying to comfort him

"I really hope dad won't be too emotionally affected by this" said Luke

(1 month later)

While Luke had mostly gotten over his moms death and was slowly moving on, Kevin had not. He had fallen into a small depression. Luke walked downstairs to see his dad watching tv, sadly

"Hey dad, doing better yet?" asked Luke

He didn't answer

"Come on dad, mom wouldn't want this, she'd want you to get over it and move on. Mom will always live on in our memories" said Luke

Kevin didn't say anything. The doorbell rang

"You gonna get that or do i have to do everything myself?" asked Luke

Kevin didn't answer again. Luke went to answer the door, it was Lucy

"Hey Luke, Kevin still depressed?" asked Lucy

"Sadly yes, he won't do anything anymore, i'm worried about him" said Luke

Lucy pulled some money out of her purse and gave it to luke

"Here's 200 bucks, why don't you go to game land with your friends and do something, i'll handle your dad" said Lucy

"Wow aunt Lucy, thanks. Are you sure you can handle him?" asked Luke

"I got this, now go, run along, go play or something" said Lucy

Luke ran to his room and Lucy walked up to Kevin

"Get up Kevin, i'm taking you out" said Lucy

"Do what you want sis, nothing will make me happy ever again" said Kevin

Lucy picked kevin up and dragged him outside

"Come on, lets go do something fun, surely there's something you'd like to do. You always told me you wanted to get some tattoos, did you ever get those?" asked Lucy

"Ella didn't like tattoos" said Kevin

"Well she's not here so i'm taking you to get some, then maybe we can do some game jumping or whatever" said Lucy

"Where the hell are you gonna get me tattoos in sugar rush?" asked Kevin

"Oh i know a place" said Lucy

(Somewhere dark)

Lucy took Kevin to a dark and seedy bar in sugar rush

"Uh, i don't know about this sis" said Kevin

"Kev, relax, i got this" said Lucy

Lucy walked up to the doors and pushed them open with her foot. All the biker like candy people looked at the 2 angrily

"Sis" said Kevin

"Hey look, Lucy's back" said someone

She was greeted nicely by the candy people

"Nice to see you, Rocko see you got that hand fixed, Jaws see you got your tooth fixed, hey mad dog-

"Wait, you know these guys?" asked Kevin

"Yeah this is where i get my tattoos" said Lucy

"Why?" asked Kevin

"It's different, i like different sometimes" said Lucy

"What can we do for you Lucy?" asked the bartender

"Take my brother to the back and give him these tattoos" said Lucy

She showed a couple pictures on her phone to the bartender, an autobot and decepticon logo

"You got it, lets go pal" said the bartender

Kevin was grabbed

"Sis i don't like this" said Kevin

"You'll be fine" said Lucy

Kevin was sat down

"This isn't gonna hurt is it?" asked Kevin

His jacket was thrown off and the bartender grabbed a tattoo gun

"There might be a little stinging" said the bartender

(1 hour later)

The 2 were walking away from the building

"How in the world do you not feel them putting 6 tattoos on your arms? I only got 2 but it hurts" said Kevin who was rubbing his arms

"I don't feel that much pain like i used to, i have you to thank for that" said Lucy

"So now what?" asked Kevin

"Oh you'll see" said Lucy

(Sonic Adventure 2)

"Whoa, forgot how big this hill was" said Kevin

Kevin had his foot attatched to a snowboard and Lucy was about to push him down the city street

"Just like old times kev, see you at the bottom" said Lucy

She pushed him down the street on the hill. Kevin sped down the hill

"Hey, this is actually pretty fun" said Kevin

A G.U.N truck came out of nowhere and started following him

"Oops, forgot about that thing" said Lucy who was watching from the bottom

Kevin got hit by the truck. Some G.U.N soldiers came out of the truck and started kicking him before realizing he wasn't the person they were looking for

"Oops, sorry sir, our mistake" said one of the G.U.N soldiers

"Now i know how Lucy feels when i put her in these situations" said Kevin

"Who's Lucy?" asked a G.U.N soldier

(Majora's Mask)

The 2 were in the final level of the game, the boss fight with Majora's mask.

"Here Kev, i think you'll need this" said Lucy holding a fierce diety mask

Kevin put the mask on and transformed into the fierce diety, big sword and all

"Good luck" said Lucy

Kevin walked forward and Majora's mask started to attack him, kevin defeated it in a few hits. It transformed into Majora's incarnation and then Majora's Wrath. Kevin beat all the phases in less than 2 minutes

"Very good" said Lucy

(Tapper)

The 2 were getting drunk on beer, ok Lucy was drunk kevin wasn't

"When we're done here, we have more things to do" said Lucy

"Like what?" asked Kevin

"I don't remember" said Lucy

"Hey miss, i think you've had enough" said Tapper

"Had enough? I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I've had enough" said Lucy

"While you're here, check out my newest attraction in the back, a mermaid" said Tapper

"Yeah right, how'd you get one of those, mermaids never leave their games" said Kevin

"This one did, came from some game called Mermaid racing or something, mermaid fighters, i don't know, wasn't really popular, got recalled to be reconverted into another game i hear. This one was the only brave one to escape, i found her walking around naked and gave her work here, go check her out" said Tapper

Kevin did just that and went to the back of tappers, in a glass aquarium was a mermaid girl, brown haired, blue tail and wearing a blue bikini. She lied back in her case and noticed him enter

"Wow, a mermaid, never thought i'd see one of these in the arcade, they're very rare" said Kevin amazed

"So i've heard" said the mermaid "By the way i'm available to rent"

She pointed to a sign on her tank that read 'Will do mermaid stuff for $ and food'

"What's mermaid stuff?" asked Kevin

"Whatever you want it to be" said the mermaid

"Won't you like die without-

"I'm only half a mermaid idiot, i can walk when dry"

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you angry" said Kevin

"Sorry, just don't trust enough people, people are the reason my game got unplugged, i lost everything" said the mermaid

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'd love to know more about you, if you can meet me in sugar rush that'd be great, i'll pay you, you have no idea how much money i have" said Kevin

"Sure, beats lying around here, meet you later tonight" said the mermaid

"Great, what's your name anyway?" asked Kevin

"Madison, name's madison, last name? None of your business"

"Ok" said Kevin

"Sorry, issues" said Madison


	2. Chapter 2

**Ratings for this are better than i expected, so here you go. And if anyone wants to help with a summary i'd appreciate it**

(later)

Luke was just returning from Game land

"Dad i'm home, feeling better yet?" asked Luke as he went downstairs "Dad? You home?"

Kevin rushed into the house and started cleaning up around the couch

"Hey dad, feeling better?" asked Luke

"Much better, got some tattoos, got beaten by soldiers, fought a strange mask, and met a mermaid at Tapper" said Kevin

"A mermaid at tapper? that's impossible, they never leave their games" said Luke

"This one did, and i invited her over" said Kevin

"How's she gonna get here? Flop all the way here?" asked Luke

"She's part mermaid, she can walk. Right now she's visiting my mom and dad, and Lucy's getting her clothes because she doesn't own any whatsoever" said Kevin "She should be here soon"

"Ok, she can meet my friends who are also coming over soon" said Luke

"The warners? Oh no no no no no no they can't come here today. When trying to make a good first impression on someone, they're the last people i call" said Kevin

"They're already on their way over-

The doorbell rang

"That must be her" said Kevin

Kevin ran for the door and opened it. He saw Madison standing outside fully dressed in brown boots, jeans, a jean jacket, white shirt, a heart bracelet on her arm, her hair clean and not so messy, and holding other shopping bags in her arms full of clothes

"Hi Kevin" said Madison

"Hey Madison, come on in, come meet my son" said Kevin

Lucy stumbled in behind her a little sick

"You ok sis?" asked Kevin

"No, i drank too much at tappers" said Lucy

"Then go home and rest" said Kevin

"I'm already here" said Lucy before going upstairs

"Hi little guy" said madison

"Little?" asked Luke

"You're shorter than kevin" said Madison

"I'm 13 next week, i'm growing. So you're a mermaid, you don't look like one" said Luke

"Madison this is-

"You can call me Maddie if you want"

"Maddie, this is my son Luke, he's my only child" said Kevin

"Married?" asked Madison

"Not anymore, i don't want to talk about that right now" said Kevin as he sat down

"Hey Luke, you down there?" shouted someone upstairs

"Who's that? I thought you said you only had 1 kid" said Madison

"Oh no, not now please not now" begged Kevin

3 black and white creatures looked downstairs and saw Luke with a beautiful woman. 2 of them rushed down and started panting like dogs with hearts in their eyes

"Hellooooo nurse" said the boy creatures

"Boys, go fig" said the girl

"Hello, who're you?" asked Madison

"We're the Warner brothers and sister, Yakko Wakko and Dot from Game Land" said the 3

"Don't call me Dottie, call me that and you die" said Dot

"Game land, what's a game land?" asked Madison

"Don't ask, that's a story for another time" said Kevin

"You're so cute looking, what are you?"

"Cartoon characters" said Yakko

"I meant what type of animals are you?"

"We just told you" said Dot

"That's not what i-

"Forget it, they don't even know what they are" said Kevin

"So a new face, what game did you come from?" asked Wakko

"I prefer not to talk about my old game, it's not a happy story" said Madison sadly

"She's a mermaid, so i've been told" said Luke

"Really? prove it" said Dot

"Fine, you want proof, i'll give you proof" said Madison

She got some water from the sink, sat down on the couch and got her legs wet, they turned into a tail

"Ok now i believe you" said Luke

"Neato, we don't have mermaids back in game land" said Wakko

"Tell me about Game land" said Madison as she dried her tail

"It's a long story but ok" said Dot

(2 hours later)

"And that is why you never trust a unicorn" said Yakko

"Interesting" said Madison

"Ok, i'm gonna get started on dinner" said Kevin

"don't worry about a thing, we'll cook, we're great cooks" said Wakko

Lucy came downstairs

"No, i'll cook, Madison you're gonna love my-

Kevin kicked everyone but madison out of his house, but let luke back in

"You can't kick me out, i live here" said Luke

"Fine, whatever, i have a family probably waiting for me at home so i'm gonna go" shouted Lucy outside

"That's not very nice" said madison

"I'm saving you here, you don't want Lucy's cooking, she can't cook for the life of her" said kevin

The warners came back inside with a giant box of pizza

"Somebody order a pizza?" asked Dot

"No" said Luke

"Well you got one, that'll be 30 bucks" said Yakko

"30 bucks for a pizza?" asked Kevin shocked at the price

"You'll also get this big drink" said Wakko holding a giant bottle of soda

Kevin begrudgingly gave up 30 bucks to the warners

"Thank you, goodnight everybody, we're going home" said the warners before rushing upstairs

the 3 dug into the pizza, madison took the pepperoni off

"I'm a vegetarian" said Madison "I don't care if you're not but i am"

"Ok" said Luke

"So Maddie, do you have a place to stay?" asked Kevin

"No not really, but i do have that back room at tappers" said Madison

"You can't stay there, a pretty girl like you deserves better. You can stay here if you want" said Kevin

"Dad, can i talk to you? alone" said Luke

Luke dragged his dad away from the table

'He thinks i'm pretty?' thought Madison

"Dad, you're just gonna let some girl you just met stay with us, we barely know a thing about her" said Luke "You're falling in love with her aren't you? You're ditching mom just like that?"

"She's gone, she's not coming back, you and everyone said i should move on" said Kevin

"I didn't mean like this, not so soon" said Luke

"Son, relax, just for the night, tomorrow i'll see if mom and dad will let her stay with them until we can find her a new home, until then, she's staying here" said Kevin

"Fine, i can live with that, i think" said Luke


	3. Chapter 3

(The next morning)

Madison sat in bed in Kevin's guest room reading a book about animals that she found lying around. She knew enough about sea creatures and was reading about land animals, and one had caught her attention, one in the book and from a tv show she watched last night, horses. To her they looked like majestic animals, run wild and free, they could even be ridden on, something you couldn't do with seahorses. She wanted to ride one, but where could she find one? There was a knock on the door

"Come in" said Madison

It was Kevin who entered

"Hey Maddie, sleep well?" asked Kevin

"Yes, it felt great sleeping on an actual bed that's not hard or wet or anything. Tell me, where can i ride a horse?" asked Madison cutting straight to the point

"Ride a horse? Why do you want to do that?" asked Kevin

"I've been reading about them in this animal book i found, they're very interesting" said Madison

"Well sorry to say this but i don't know of any games in the arcade where you can do that" said Kevin

Madison frowned

"Oh" said Madison sadly

Kevin thought a minute

"But i think i have a game lying around here that you can do that in. Get dressed i'll be right back" said Kevin

Kevin ran to his son Luke's room, he was getting ready to jump into game land when his father interrupted him

"Son, where are your 3ds games?" asked Kevin

"In a box under my bed, why?" asked Luke

"Doing something for Maddie" said Kevin

Kevin went through Luke's games for one of his zelda games, he found one, Majora's mask, but it wasn't the one he was looking for, he was looking for Ocarina of time

"Son where's the game in the gold box?" asked Kevin

"Lucy's house, I lent it to Molly. What do you want that old game for anyway?" Asked luke

"Maddie wants to ride a hrose" said Kevin

"You can do that in Majora's mask, just go get Epona in Romani ranch, you've played the game you know what to do" said Luke

"I don't know, that moon worries me, what if maddie freaks out?" Asked Kevin

"Go to dawn of the first day when the moons bright and high and don't let her see it" said Luke

he jumped into his tv and off to game land. Kevin took the game having no choice and got candleheads patented game jumping device. He had to make some adjustments to the machine. He grabbed his 3ds, put in the game, loaded it up, and placed the device on. Madison came into kevins bedroom all dressed and ready to go

"I'm ready" said Madison

Kevin held Madisons hand as the machine zapped them into the game

(The Legend Of Zelda Majora's Mask 3d)

'Dawn of the first day: 72 hours remain'

The 2 landed in the middle of the games hub, clock town, but they were different. They turned into kids

"What happened to us?" asked Madison

"We game jumped into a console game. I made some adjustments to the machine, being a kid's the only way i think you'll fit on the horse. I'll take you to go see this horse, but i got to do some things first" said Kevin

Kevin ran off into the town leaving madison by herself, she smiled as cheery music played in the background, everyone was getting ready for the carnival of time. She looked at her feet and saw a clock counting fast, 1 minute it was 6:30, a few seconds later it was 6:40, time must be quick in this game she thought. Kevin came back

"Where'd you go?" asked Madison

"Had to get something. Hold on, i'm gonna take you to ride your horse" said Kevin

He pulled out an instrument called the Ocarina of time from his pocket and played the song of soaring, he and madison were teleported to a place called Milk Road. A giant boulder was blocking the way to Romani ranch.

"Wait right here" said kevin

He pulled a mask out of nowhere, put it on, and transformed into a creature known in this game as a Goron. He placed a powder keg in front of the boulder already lit and ready to blow. The man picking away at the boulder ran away in fear

"I could've gotten it"

Kevin took the mask off and ran back to madison as the powder keg exploded, destroying the boulder

"As long as it's open to traffic then it's fine" said the worker

The 2 ran inside

(Romani Ranch)

Peaceful music played in the background of the ranch, it's owner, Cremia, was caring for her cows and her little sister, Romani, was shooting arrows at a ghost shaped balloon near the farmhouse. Madison and Kevin walked towards the farmhouse where the horse, Epona, was being kept safely behind a metal fence.

"There's the horse, her name's Epona" said Kevin

"She's cute, is this your horse?" asked Madison

"No it's not, the main character of this game owns that horse, but he's not here right now. I'm gonna get her out, hopefully my son got far enough in this game that this song works" said Kevin as he pulled out the ocarina again

He played Epona's song on the ocarina and epona went through the fence and into the field next to them

"Ok, first step, climb on" said Kevin

Madison carefully climbed onto Epona's back, clutching her mane since there wasn't a saddle to hold onto or anything like that.

"Ok, just hit her softly and she'll go off running, hold on tightly ok?" asked Kevin

Madison nodded in agreement and hit epona softly, she took off running. Madison not knowing how to control her, tried shouting different commands to her. Epona just seemed to go wherever she wanted, this girl wasn't her master, Link, but she let her ride her anyway.

"Stop, stop don't you hear me, stop i need to learn how to control you slowly if i'm going to ride you better" said Madison

Epona did just that and stopped abruptly, throwing her off. Kevin ran after her

"You alright Maddie?" shouted Kevin

Madison just laughed

"I'm fine" said Madison

That was, until she looked up, up in the sky was the moon, but this moon was different than the one she saw last night and back in her game. This one had a face, big teeth showing from it's mouth. It's eyes wide open, a yellowish orange or red color. The moon had this evil look on it, it was frightening. Madison stumbled up and screamed in terror, she ran away

"Maddie what's wrong?" asked Kevin

"Little girl, are you alright?" asked the owner Cremia

Madison ran into a tree and knocked herself out. Cremia and Kevin came by to help her

"Get her into the house, quickly" said Cremia


	4. Chapter 4

(Dawn of the final day: 24 hours remain)

Madison woke up lying in a bed in the romani ranch farmhouse. She turned to face Kevin

"About time you woke up" said kevin

"How long was i out?" asked Madison

"2 days" said Kevin

"2 DAYS?!

"2 in game days, in reality it's been a little more than an hour" said Kevin

"Oh, well then, where am i?" asked Madison

"Still in Romani ranch, the owners are letting you stay here while you recover. I guess it was a bad idea making you ride Epona without knowing how to ride her. We're gonna go back out there and try again, and this time i'm gonna be sitting behind you" said Kevin

"I don't know about this Kevin, i think i'm ready to go now" said Maddie nervously

"Maddie, don't worry about that stupid moon, we won't be in this game when it falls" said Kevin

"Well-

"That's the spirit come on" said Kevin

The 2 went outside where Epona was waiting. The moon was even bigger in the sky, by 6 am of the next in game day it would fall and kill everyone in the game. Maddie could swear one of it's eyes was looking at her. Kevin moved her face away from it

"Stop looking at that moon, it can't hurt you" said Kevin

The 2 got onto Epona's back and rode off. Kevin held tightly onto Madison and taught her how to control Epona

"You're doing good" said Kevin

Madison still couldn't get through the moon and it's scary face, she couldn't concentrate clearly

"Maddie, look at me" said Kevin

He stopped Epona

"Do not look at that moon, pretend it's not even there" said Kevin

"I can't do it" said Madison

"Would you like it if i controlled Epona?" asked Kevin

She nodded

"Then move" said Kevin

Kevin got in the front and Madison held tightly onto Kevin

"You have quite a grip" said Kevin

"I'm just scared is all" said Madison

"It's ok to be scared, don't worry, just hold on and enjoy the ride" said Kevin

Kevin kicked epona and she ran off out of Romani ranch onto Milk road. For a little bit of the ride, Madison didn't open her eyes, too frightened to look at the moon, when the 2 reached Termina field she opened her eyes again and got a good look at the games creatures and landscape, Kevin explained what some of the creatures were to her, nothing she heard about before

"Those are Bombchus, keese, little blob things" said Kevin

"Wow" said Madison

"Isn't this nice? Enjoying the ride?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, i am" said Madison

Madison couldn't even see the moon by the time they stopped, it was almost midnight of the last day.

"That was pretty fun, i liked it" said Madison

A bell was heard, the ground rumbled, and a countdown of 5 minutes appeared at their feet

"Kevin, what's that?" asked Madison getting scared

"You really want to know?" asked Kevin

"Not really" said Madison

Madison accidentally looked up and saw the Moon staring right at them, it was huge, it was coming closer, it was going to fall. She hugged Kevin tightly, scared, tears in her eyes

"Ok, no more scaring you, can you loosen your grip so i can get us out of here?" asked Kevin

Madison let go of him. Kevin pulled out the Ocarina of time and played the song of time, an option appeared at the bottom of his feet

'Return to dawn of the first Day? Yes or No?

"Hold on" said Kevin

Madison hugged him tightly again. Kevin hit Yes with his foot. The song of time echoed and clocks surrounded them as they were sent back in time

(Dawn of the first day: 72 hours remain)

The 2 were brought back to clock town on the morning of the first day, the townspeople were doing the same things they were doing when they arrived, the moon was high up in the sky once again, everything was calm

"You can let go of me now" said Kevin

Madison opened her eyes and saw she was standing right where they landed when they entered. Kevin hit a button on a remote he pulled from his pocket and the 2 landed back in Kevin's house, back to their normal ages

"We're back" said Kevin

Kevin sat Madison down onto his bed

"Sorry for freaking you out back there, i told my son this wasn't the game i wanted to send you in, but my sisters daughter has the game i'm looking for" said Kevin

"Your sister has a daughter?" asked Madison

"Yes, she has a daughter, you're meeting her family tonight but that's not the point. I'm sorry if you got scared, but i just want you to know, if you go game jumping with me, i won't let anything happen to you, i will protect you at all costs" said Kevin

"Like you do your sister?" asked Madison

"How'd you know about that?" asked Kevin

"She told me yesterday while clothes shopping" said Madison

"SHE'S LYING!" shouted Kevin

Madison stared at him

"Sorry, she's just really unlucky when it comes to games, but i'm trying harder, i've changed" said Kevin

Madison rolled her eyes

"Come on, time to take you to your new house, should be ready by now" said Kevin

(game land, warner bros water tower)

"I don't know about Maddie guys, I don't see her as a replacement to my mom" said Luke

"But she's so pretty" said Wakko

"And she's naive and an idiot, i caught her brushing her hair with a fork last night" said Luke

"Must be a mermaid thing" said Yakko

"Look Luke, you just got to get to know her better, who knows maybe she's not as bad as you think" said Dot

"I don't know Dot, i don't know" said Luke

"Have we ever been wrong to you before?" asked Yakko

"Actually, yes"

"Really? Name a time" said Dot

"What about the time you told me it was safe to just walk on the smokers ship whenever i wanted?" asked Luke

"That wasn't our fault, someone told us it was" said Wakko


	5. Chapter 5

(later that day)

kevin, luke, and Madison walked up to Vanellope's castle to meet Lucy and her family for dinner with Rancis and Vanellope. Madison had been in the castle before, but it was amazing, reminded her of the mermaid kings castle back in her game when that was still around. The 3 were escorted to the dining room and waited

"Be prepared to hear some things you might not like hearing" said Luke

"What do you mean?" asked Madison

"Dad and Lucy don't really have too many nice things to talk about" said Luke

"Like what?" asked Madison

"You'll see, just prepare to hear some arguing" said luke

Lucy and her husband walked in with their 2 children, Madison kindly greeted them

"So you're a mermaid?" asked Lucy's daughter

"in a way, yes" said Madison "What's your name?"

"I'm Molly"

"I'm Gummy, owner of Gummy farms, i make the best gummy foods in sugar rush. This is our baby, Chris. He can't talk much yet, but he's learning" said Lucy's husband showing his baby boy who was about 2 years old.

"Nice to meet you" said Madison

Chris smiled

"So does Lucy and kevin-

"Argue at dinner? Don't worry about that, they'll get over it, maybe" said Gummy

(45 minutes later)

Lucy and kevin were arguing about each others lives as dessert was brought out by the chefs

"You wrote 2 books sis, how many did you sell exactly?" asked Kevin

"About, 50 copies each. Times are slow ok?" asked Lucy

"Yet you're writing more" said Kevin

"The books are good and detailed, i just don't know how to make them stand out is all. Madison you want to know about video game heroes and villains? Buy my books, buy them before it's too late" shouted Lucy

"Too late for what?" asked Madison

"I don't know" said Lucy sadly

"At least i didn't sink half my life savings into those books and go to law school" said Kevin

"I've almost graduated, then i can make more money to pay myself back for the books. At least i have 2 kids and a husband. Ella only gave you one kid" shouted Lucy

"You leave her out of this" shouted Kevin

Madison turned to Rancis and Vanellope

"Are they always like this at dinner?"

"No, they really love each other deep down. Times have just been tough for the 2 of them is all" said Vanellope

"They'll be fine" said Rancis

"So, Maddie, my daughters curious about you, what's it like being a mermaid. What was your game like? It was around so little time i didn't hear about it til the other day" said Gummy

"Well i can't walk when wet, i don't eat meat i'm a vegetarian, seafood makes me sick, i have a lovely singing voice when i want to have one. Tell me about yourself Molly" said Maddie

"I'm almost 7, couple months away. I like transformers" said Molly

"Don't know what that is" said Maddie

She unzipped her jacket to show she was wearing a transformers shirt

"Took mom a while to get used to it" said Molly

"You look just like her" said Maddie

"I know, but i'm more luckier than her. Mom has bad luck" said Molly sadly

"So Maddie, i hear you like animals. How do you feel working with Gummy animals?" asked Gummy

"Never have worked with them" said Madison

"Well if you're interested i could use some help around my farm, i'll pay you. Think it over, and meet me at my property by 8 am if you're interested" said Gummy

"I'd be glad to" said Madison

Madison and Lucy's family all looked towards lucy and kevin

"What kind of brother puts someone to sleep for an entire year? I missed my entire 20 year old life because of that" shouted Lucy angrily

"It was a stupid bet, i made it up to you" said Kevin

"Still, a whole year asleep"

"I took care of you" said Kevin

"Yes but-

Kevin pinched lucy on a certain spot and she passed out into her cake. Rancis stood up angrily

"Son i thought we agreed you wouldn't do that anymore" said Rancis angrily

"Is she dead?" asked Madison

"No, she's asleep, she'll be fine in around 8 hours" said Molly

"Has this happened before?" asked Madison

"Did you not hear her say a WHOLE Year?" asked Vanellope

"A whole year asleep? Wow" said Madison

"That's a story for another time" said Gummy "Well i think i better get Lucy home. Oh before you leave maddie, my wife has something for you, in her kart. I'll pick it up tomorrow" said Gummy to Rancis and Vanellope

"It'll be in the garage" said Vanellope

Gummy led Madison outside and gave her 2 books, Video game heroes volume 1 and Video game Villains and how to beat them volume 1, both by Lucy Fluggerbutter

"My wifes books, figured you might have use for them being new and all. Anyway, see you tomorrow or something" said Gummy

Madison got into Kevins kart and he sped off. She looked at the books, something to read before bed tonight

(Fix it felix jr, couple hours later)

Madison was in her new house, getting ready for bed, setting her alarm clock early enough to go to Gummy's farm. She grabbed one of Lucy's books to read before bed. She started reading to herself

"In 1983, the video game crash occurred in North America due to an oversaturation of game consoles and poor quality video games. In 1985, a little Italian plumber named Mario starred in a game that saved the video game industry in North America, Super Mario Bros...

(hours later)

"General Grievous is the fiendish leader of the droid army in a variety of star wars games. The best strategy to beat him is-

Madison finally fell asleep from exhaustion at around 3:45 in the morning


	6. Chapter 6

(The next morning, 7 am)

The alarm in Madisons house rang, waking her up. Madison was still very tired, reading Lucy's books all night was not a good idea. She wanted to just stay home and sleep, but she wanted to make a good impression with Lucy's husband. She quickly got dressed and stumbled out the door to head back to sugar rush

(Gummy's farm)

"I'll be surprised if she shows up at all" said Gummy

"What makes you say that dad?" asked Molly

"I don't know, i just have that feeling" said Gummy

"Here she comes" said Molly

Madison stumbled towards the entrance to the farm, looking very tired

"Hey, you ok? Did you get enough sleep last night?" asked Gummy

"I don't know" said Madison

"Here eat this, will instantly wake you up" said Gummy as he shoved some taffy in her mouth

Madison started to shake, her head turned into a smiling red balloon and she blasted off into the sky and back to the ground, instantly jolting her awake

"What was that?" asked Madison

"Airheads, perfect for situations like these. Welcome to my farm" said Gummy

Gummy and Molly showed her around the farm. Gummy talked to her about what he grew and how he was the number one supplier of gummy worms in the game. He grew and raised gummy worms, airheads, gushers, and could make delicious snacks out of all of the things he grew.

"Now my daughter will teach you everything you need to know if you're going to work for me. I have to go pick up my wifes kart from the castle. My wife is busy finding a new job for when she graduates her law school thing, and my son is still sleeping, they're both in the house, don't bother them, and don't bother my wife unless you really need her for something. If i come back to see you doing a good job, i'll hire you full time and, you can enjoy a piece of my wife's delicious gummy worm cake when the time comes." said Gummy

"I was told she was a terrible cook" said Madison

"She is" said both Molly and Gummy

"She is a terrible cook, but she does know how to bake, she can make the most delicious desserts you ever tasted. The gummy worms are almost ready to be harvested so she can make her gummy worm cake. I gotta go, see you in an hour" said Gummy before running off

"Bye dad" said Molly

"So, what do i do first?" asked Madison

"Guess you can treat the gummy worms. 2 more days til harvest" said Molly

"How do you know they're done?" asked Madison

"When they stop moving. Now i gotta go pick some gushers, you go spray the gummy worm fields, there's a can of their special food right over there, there's 2 cans, be sure to pick the can with the 1 on it, the other is full of pesticides that'll kill them. Put the can with the 1 on it in that machine over there and just drive over the field simple as that. If you need be i'll be in the gusher fields" said Molly before running off

Madison walked over to the gummy worm fields, a fence surrounded the fields so the gummy worms wouldn't escape and get hurt. The ground was full of gummy worms moving around and digging into the ground, they disgusted madison, but she needed a job so she went to work. She looked at the 2 cans, both had a number 1 on them, she looked really hard at the cans to determine which one was safe, both were different sizes. She took the biggest one figuring gummy worms needed a lot of food to grow, plus it was obviously worn and used, which means it must've been used to feed them a lot, so she took the can and placed it on the vehicle molly recommended.

"Time to get this over with" said Madison

Madison started the vehicle and drove over the gummy worms, spraying them with their special food. Madison thought this was easy, nothing too it really. She had sprayed half the field when she noticed something that was either really good or really bad. The gummy worms stopped moving, but their color was turning black. Scared, Madison jumped off the vehicle and went to find Molly

(Gusher fields)

Molly was picking gushers from the ground and bushes while singing to herself

"If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it. Wanta change the world?" Molly sang to herself

"MOLLY"

She turned around to see Madison covered in gusher juice on her eyes and clothes

"Madison, what happened to you? Did you run through the gusher bushes?" asked Molly

"First off, you got a lovely singing voice you know that?" asked Madison

"Oh you heard that? Oh that's noth- what do you want? Did you finish already?" asked Molly

"I either did something really good or really bad. What does it mean when a gummy worm turns black?" asked Madison

"Oh no"

Molly dropped her basket of gushers, some splattering more juice onto Maddie. Molly ran to the field and looked at the worms, they were dead, half the worms were dead, her father wasn't gonna like this

"You killed them" said Molly

"But i used the can with the 1 on it" said Madison

Molly went to the vehicle Madison was using and looked at the can, she wiped off some paint on the can to reveal it said 10 on it

"Uh oh, this isn't good" said Molly

"Maybe your dad will realize someone painted the can?" asked Madison

"MY GUMMY WORMS! What did you do to my gummy worm crop?" asked Gummy as he ran onto the fields

"Mr Fluggerbutter, you're back so soon" said Madison

"Yes i am, you killed half my crop, i'm not gonna get that back. You just killed some of my profits" said Gummy starting to get angry

"I'm sorry, someone painted the cans and-

"You should've noticed if one was painted, i didn't become successful without noticing things like these"

"But dad it's not her fault, she's new, she'll get used to-

"Not now Molly. You, get off my farm, i don't even want to look at you right now" said Gummy

"But-

"Didn't you hear me? Get out, get the hell off my property" said Gummy

Gummy grabbed a weapon hidden on the vehicle and pointed it at Maddie

"Daddy, please" said Molly

"Stay out of this Molly. I'm not going to ask again" said Gummy angrily

With that, Madison ran off.

"You didn't have to threaten her daddy" said Molly angrily

"It's who i am" said Gummy

Lucy walked by with her son Chris

"Everything alright out here?" asked Lucy

"I don't want to talk about it Lucy" said Gummy as he walked away

Lucy looked at the field

"What happened to our gummy worms?" asked Lucy

"Don't ask" said Molly

Unknown to them, a video camera was filming them from behind the fence. The person filming them, Luke's friend Wakko from Game land. Next to him was a can of paint and a brush. He put them in his hat, laughed silently to himself and ran off without being seen.

"Luke's gonna love this footage" said Wakko

(Later, Kevin's house)

Luke was showing his dad the footage

"So she's a little rusty, so what?" asked Kevin

"She killed their gummy worms" said Luke

"It was an accident" said Kevin "She's not used to this kind of stuff yet"

"Why're you defending her?" asked Luke

"Why're you against her?" asked Kevin

"I don't like her, i think you're in love with her. You're trying to replace mom" said Luke angrily

"Ella's dead, she's not coming back. You wanted me to move on" said Kevin

"Not like this. Don't you love mom anymore?" asked Luke angrily

"Of course i love her, but she's gone now, she'd want me to be happy, she'd want me to find someone else" said Kevin

Luke angrily went to his room and slammed the door


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter i'm making as a gift for my friend Jubileena, hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for not updating for a while, busy with stuff. I hope to update more, i don't have high school to worry about anymore. I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone who's reading** **this**

(Game land, warners water tower)

It was Luke's 13th birthday, and he was spending it with his friends in game land. They were playing the game Ella bought him before her unfortunate death by a taxi.

"Wow this game's fun" said Wakko

"Watch out for the marching band"

Luke ran over a marching band in the game

"Look out the bridge is out" shouted Dot

The doorbell to the tower rang, catching the Warner siblings attention

"I'll get it" said the 3 siblings

the 3 fought over who would answer the door

"Fine, no one gets it" said Yakko

"Fine"

"Just open up the door" shouted Lucy on the other end

The 3 opened the door to see Lucy, Molly, and Madison standing outside. Luke paused his game

"What're you 3 doing here?" asked Luke

"Madison has a gift for you and for my daughter, she's going to teach you 2 how to swim" said Lucy

"Wait, that's why i'm here?" asked Molly

"You can't be afraid of the ocean forever Molly, you're doing this" said Lucy

"It'll be fun, trust me" said Madison "I'm a great swimmer"

"Because you were born in water" said Luke

"You're learning to swim, if you need me, i'll be at a nearby spa getting a massage, facial, a bunch of other stuff i want but don't need, you know"

Lucy left

"So, you ready to learn to swim?" asked Madison

"I don't have swim trunks with me" said Luke

"We got you covered" said Yakko

Luke was dragged to another room in the tower and forcibly stripped of his clothes and into a pair of swim trunks

"Thank you guys, thank you" said Luke annoyed

"Come on, off to the beach" said Madison

"No no no no no, we are not learning to swim at the beach, you're new so i can understand this, but the ocean is a dangerous place to learn to swim, there's Like Likes and Smokers and all kinds of weird creatures in that water" said Luke

"Then where am i supposed to teach you?" asked Madison

(Nearby swimming club)

"OK kids, jump in" said Madison

"In 10 feet of water? We can't swim, how're we supposed to stay above the water in 10 feet of water?" asked Molly

"Humans don't float?" asked Madison confused

"NO" shouted both kids

"Oh, then lets start at the 3 foot side of the water" said Madison

The 2 kids stepped into the pool, a little nervous about what was going to happen.

"Ok, first, i'll teach you to doggie paddle, simple enough right?" asked Madison

"I guess" said Luke

Madison wondered how she was going to do this, since she didn't have legs in water

"We're waiting" said Luke

"This is going to be harder than i thought" said Madison to herself

"How're you supposed to teach us to swim if you don't have legs to show us what to do?" asked Luke

"Don't get angry with me, i can do this. I need a volunteer, Molly?" asked Madison

"I guess i can do this, what're you doing?" asked Molly

Madison swam under the water and held Molly up in a swimming position, telling her what to do as she dragged her along the water

"You're doing it Molly" said Madison under the water

"I can't hear what you just said" said Molly

Madison took her deeper into the pool and let go before swimming away

"What're you doing?" asked Luke angrily

"She's swimming" said Madison

"Yeah but for how long til she gets tired?" asked Luke

"She can walk back over here, humans can breathe underwater can they?" asked Madison

"Do you know anything about humans?" asked Luke angrily

Molly was starting to drown in the water, trying her best to stay up but was too tired

"What're you doing go save her" yelled Luke

Madison quickly swam towards Molly and placed her outside the pool. Molly coughed up water.

"Molly, are you ok?" asked Luke

Molly was still coughing up water to answer

"Molly i'm so-

"Get away from her" shouted Luke "This is all your fault, you're the worst swimming teacher ever!"

"I was just trying to-

"You don't know anything about humans. Get out of here, just go, i don't like you, i never liked you" shouted Luke angrily

"Luke-

"Why're you still here, just go. My dad might like you but i don't, you're replacing my mom so soon that i can't stand it. Get out, and never come back" shouted Luke even angrier

This hurt Madisons feelings, she started crying. The swimming pool was located near the beach so she got out of the pool and headed towards the ocean. The last thing the 2 saw was her disappearing under the water

"Good riddance" said Luke

"Your dad's not going to like this" said Molly

"You're right Molly, i don't like this" said Kevin who was standing behind them

"Dad, what're-

"Seeing if my girlfriend made any progress with you 2" said kevin

"How much did you hear?" asked Luke

"All of it. I know you don't like her but i do, you just got to get to know her more, she's learning these things. Come on you 2, dry off, get dressed, we're going out" said Kevin

"Out where?" asked Molly

"To find her in that ocean" said Kevin

"Do i have to go because-

"Don't give me that, your mom won't be done for 2 hours so you're stuck with me til then. Relax you're not swimming in that water, but i will if necessary" said Kevin


	8. Chapter 8

**Message to my friend Jubileena, i don't know if you're reading this or not, or if you're still here, but i want you to know i'm gonna finish this story for you. I don't know how long it'll take but i'll get it done.**

Madison was swimming in the ocean, trying to get over what Luke said. She didn't mean to almost kill Molly, she didn't know enough about humans. She swam deep in the water, looking at different fish and creatures. She came across a jiggling tube like creature, it was called a Like Like. She slowly approached it.

"What are you?" asked Madison

She got to close to the Like Like and it gobbled her up, swashed her around for a few seconds and spit her out, it ate her bracelet from Lucy and some of her hair.

"Hey, that wasn't nice" said Madison

It gobbled her up again and spit her out, tearing off more hair and a couple scales from her tail.

"Fine, keep what you stole, i hope you choke on them" said Madison angrily

It gobbled her up one more time and sent her into a rock.

"Ow, that really-

Madison was shushed by a white armored figure. The man was with a group of other men dressed in white and black armor with scuba gear, all were armed with weapons and were overlooking a reef. One of them raised their weapon and fired below.

"Uh oh, Blast him"

"Roger roger"

Blue and red lasers were fired in 2 directions. The troopers were fighting robots on the ocean floor, why they were there she didn't care, she had to get out of there. She quickly swam for the surface, avoiding laser bolts being fired at her, but was unlucky enough to get hit by one. She started to bleed as she made her way to the surface. On the surface next to her was an ugly and dirty looking man with tattered clothes, sitting on a jet ski, smoking a cigarette, it was a smoker, a pirate in game land. He looked at Madison and smiled.

"Well well well, look what i found here, if my vision's right you must be a mermaid" said the smoker

"Yeah, so?" asked Madison

"Get on, we're going for a ride" said the smoker

Madison slowly started backing up

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked the smoker angrily

The man pulled out a machine gun and fired into the water, stopping Madison.

"Even if you swim away, you won't get far, not with that blood coming out of your tail, now get on" said the smoker

The man grabbed Madison and placed her on his jet ski. He started the engine and drove off away further away from the mainland.

"Where are you taking me?" Madison asked

The man threw his cigarette in the water and answered.

"I'm taking you to my ship, the Deacon would love to meet you" said the smoker

Madison looked ahead and saw a dilapidated oil tanker up ahead with the name 'Exxon Valdez' painted on the back. The smoker drove his jet ski towards one of the holes in the ship where a few other smokers lowered a ramp and let him in.

"Who's that?"

"Catch of the day, a mermaid, get the Deacon, he'll love to meet her" said the smoker who caught Madison

Madison was grabbed by a few smokers and carried through the dilapidated ship, men and women worked making bullets, drinking beer and smoking, fixing holes. Madison was brought to a room near the top of the ship, where a bald man with an eyepatch, and wearing tattered red and black clothes, was studying a map.

"What do you want i'm a busy-

Upon noticing Madison, he stopped working and approached her.

"What do we have here, is this a mermaid? I didn't know game land had any of those. Allow me to introduce myself, i'm the Deacon, these are my men, and this is my ship. Can i offer you a smoke?"

Madison shook her head, it was by this point her tail had turned back into legs.

"Why you can't be a guest on my ship with an injury like that, boys get some bandages over here" shouted the Deacon to his men

"What're you going to do to me?" asked Madison

"Don't worry one little bit my hybrid creature friend, you'll be quite safe here, we're a force to be reckoned with out here" said the Deacon

(With Lucy)

"Oh yeah, that feels so good" said Lucy

Lucy was being massaged by a big tough looking man

"You're very stressed, lots of knots in back, are you alright?" asked the tough guy

"Yeah i'm alright, i really needed this. I've been working hard on my husbands farm, taking care of 2 kids, getting ready for a new career in the arcade, gonna be a lawyer, can't tell you how many video game characters i've met who need one of those, everyone has problems. Also trying to deal with half my family's gummy worm crop being killed, and trying to deal with my neighbor Sally Peppermint on a daily basis, i don't care if you are my next door neighbor I'M NOT LETTING YOU GROW YOUR CROPS ON MY LAND AND I'M NOT MAKING YOU ONE OF MY CAKES FOR FREE!" shouted Lucy as she slammed her hand onto the table she was lying on

"Whoa, calm down princess, you don't need more stress than you already have"

"Yeah, i suppose you're-

Lucy paused, sensing something in the force

"Everything alright?"

"I sense a disturbance in the force" said Lucy "I can't quite make it out, i'm not sure if i should be worried"

The guy massaging Lucy lied her face back down on the table

"It's probably nothing, just relax, and let me do my job"

"Yeah, i suppose you're-

(Crack)

"Oh mod that felt painful, but so good at the same time" said Lucy

(With Kevin, Luke, and Molly)

"This is not how i wanted to be spending my birthday" shouted Luke as he held onto Molly tight, who was being grabbed by a tentacle

"Get off my boat" shouted Kevin to the sea monster attacking his son and niece

The 3 were on a boat in the middle of Game Lands ocean, being attacked by a sea monster. Molly had a slight fear of the ocean, mainly because of sharks, but this was worst than a shark attack in her opinion. Kevin shot a gun at the creatures eye, making it let go of Molly as it retreated back into the water.

"This is pointless, we've been out here for almost an hour and we've been attacked by a monster, almost got attacked by smokers, and we haven't even got an idea of where Madison is, this is not a good birthday" said Luke angrily to his dad

"Well if you weren't so mean to my girlfriend we wouldn't be out here" said Kevin

Luke went below deck to get away from his father. Kevin knew he didn't like Madison but he couldn't leave her out here. Molly stared at him

"And what do you want?" asked Kevin

"Luke's got a point, how're we going to find Madison if we don't know where she is?" asked Molly

"This boat can track anything in these waters, we'll find her. Besides where's she gonna go? The ocean's not endless, it's only so big at the moment. Trust me we'll find her. I know you're scared being out here but you were very brave during that attack. If you want to go inside and relax, then go ahead, go watch some tv or something. We're only going to be out here for another hour then we'll go back" said Kevin

Molly ran below deck to join Luke. Kevin got behind the boat's controls and steered the ship off in another direction

"Where are you Maddie?" asked Kevin to himself

(Smokers ship)

Madison was bandaged and clothed by the smokers, while she appreciated their hospitality, they were mean and rude, mentioning things they planned to do to her which didn't sound good. She needed to get off the ship, luckily only one person was guarding her room, no one expected an injured girl like her to move around so they didn't need many guards.

Madison approached the drunk man and knocked him out with a golf club that was in her room. She grabbed his gun and a flare and slowly walked down onto the deck, if she could jump off the ship then she could swim to safety towards the mainland. She approached an open hatch on the ship's deck, in it was oil, lots of it. Before she could get away from it, gunshots were fired around her. The deacon appeared on the top of the ship near the bridge with smokers pointing guns at her. The Deacon spoke into a microphone.

"Thought you could get away? Big mistake" said the Deacon

Madison held her flare over the hatch

"I know how these work, i've seen them in my game. You shoot me, i'll drop it" said Madison

The guards backed up a little bit from her, not knowing if she was bluffing or not.

"Let me leave, or i'll drop this, i'll destroy this ship" said Madison

"Now i know you're not going to drop that flare" said the Deacon

"Why not?" asked Madison

"Because you're not stupid" said the Deacon

Madison lit the flare and dropped it into the oil

"NOOOO" shouted the Deacon and his men

The oil ignited and explosions covered the deck. Madison ran as the smokers fired at her. She went below the deck, getting off from the top of the deck was out of the question now thanks to the explosions.

"FIND HER! KILL THAT CREATURE!" shouted the Deacon angrily

Meanwhile with Kevin, he saw the explosion. It was heard for miles. Luke and Molly ran up to the deck to see the smoke and fire

"What just happened?" asked Molly

"I really hope that wasn't Madison" said Kevin as he steered the boat towards the fire

"We're not actually going towards that are we?" asked Luke

"There could be survivors" said Kevin

"They'll regenerate, you're just worried about-

"Son, please stop talking, nothing's going to change my mind about going that direction" said Kevin


	9. Chapter 9

Madison ran through the halls of the burning ship, desperately trying to find a way out. Smokers were following her, trying to kill her. A car crashed through a wall and started chasing her, causing her to have to climb high to stay safe.

"Yeah, i've always wanted to drive this monster" said the driver of the car

The passenger aimed a machine gun at Maddie and fired as she ran to anywhere that could block a bullet. She looked at the gun she stole.

"I really don't want to use this, but i have no choice" said Maddie

The car turned around to face her, Maddie aimed the gun and fired at the shooter. The driver was too focused on his injured friend he wasn't paying attention to where he was driving, causing him to crash the car into a wall of empty beer boxes. More bullets were fired at her as more smoker survivors showed up. The ship started leaning at a slight angle, meaning it was starting to sink. As the ship filled up with water, Maddie had to watch where she stepped, if 1 drop of water even touched her she would grow her Tail, and while she could breathe underwater, she didn't want to be on a ship as it sank. Maddie was easily lost on the huge ship, no longer was she going down, but now she was climbing up stairs to get back to the deck. Through some weird coincidence, she found herself back in the room she was trapped in earlier. Before she could run, she was confronted by the driver of the car that chased her, bloodied and injured, machine gun pointed at her. He laughed

"You should've stayed in the water"

He pulled the trigger a few times, but nothing fired out of the gun, there were only clicks. Madison raised her weapon

"I'm sorry, but i know you'll be alright later" said Madison

Madison pulled the trigger and killed the smoker.

"You got something on your back"

Madison was hit on the head hard and she collapsed onto the floor, standing behind her was the Deacon holding a baseball bat

"I got it. You're coming with me" said the Deacon

He picked her up and took her down to the deck. He threw her into an old seaplane that wasn't damaged in the explosions and started to turn it on

"You know how to fly an airplane? No? Well you're lucky i do. My men and ship will regenerate, but i know you won't" said the Deacon as he started the engines

Maddie attempted to get away but a gun to the head stopped her from leaving.

Meanwhile in the water, Kevin Luke and Molly have arrived to the site of the explosions, and watched as Jet skis and boats were pushed into the water as smokers attempted to flee the burning ship.

"The ship, it's sinking" said Molly

"No way we can help anyone on that thing" said Kevin

"I wouldn't be so sure about that"

The 3 turned around to see 6 smokers with guns pointed at them

"Grab any food they have on this ship. Just cooperate with us and no one gets hurt" said a smoker

The smokers searched the ship and threw any food they could find into bags. Once it was searched they got back onto their boat and jet skis, but not without taking Molly and putting a gun to her head

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" asked Kevin angrily

"Prisoner, she will make a good slave when our ship regenerates in a few hours. Until then she's coming with us"

"Help me" shouted Molly

Molly was thrown onto a jet ski and was taken away.

"MOLLY!" shouted Luke "We have to go after her"

As much as Kevin wanted to search for Madison, he couldn't just leave Molly to die, so Kevin turned the boat around and went the direction the smokers went.

(With Maddie)

The Deacon had launched the sea plane off from the ship with Maddie as his prisoner. He circled around the ship to watch it sink.

"A shame you had to blow her up, she was my home. You will pay for this. You will die in the sky" said the Deacon

He lifted a pistol but Madison wrestled with him. The plane started to go towards the water as the Deacon couldn't fly the plane and handle Madison at the same time. Madison used what strength she had in her to point the gun at the Deacon and shoot him. Her victory was short lived as the plane crashed into the water. She kicked the door of the plane open and jumped into the water, gaining her tail back.

"MADDIE!"

She looked and saw Kevin waving at her from a distance. She swam his direction and attempted to board the boat but Kevin stopped her

"Maddie, Molly was taken by smokers, you need to help us save her" said Kevin

"Which way?" asked Maddie

Kevin pointed towards the mainland and Maddie swam underwater towards the direction Molly was taken.

"She should reach her faster than we can. I just hope she can survive long enough to-

"Dad, she just survived an exploding ship, i think she'll live" said Luke "Hang in there Molly"

"My sister's not going to like this" said Kevin

"So how're you going to explain this to her?" asked Luke

"Don't forget this is your fault she left. If you weren't so mean to her-

"Dad this is really not the time for that" said Luke angrily

Kevin sighed and drove the boat towards Maddie's direction.


End file.
